creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Moon Isn't Just a Rock, It's Much More Terrifying
I am not supposed to have any contact with the outside world, whether it be through technology or even going outside of my house. Only for reason that will be explained later. This isn't a normal story of space and astronauts and seeing the dark empty vastness of the universe. By releasing this information out to the public I will... let's just say no longer be on the grid. Back on July 20th, 1969, there was the first moon landing as I am sure you are all aware of, some people believe it was faked which I know for sure that is completely bullshit. But we aren't here to talk about that argument. As you know there was an Apollo 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, and 17. Or at least, that is what it says on official reports and records. The reason I say that is because there were two more, one was organized in the 1980's "Apollo 18" that was kept a secret and I'm sure you have seen the so called "edited" version of the possible videos from Apollo 18, but what happened in that movie was far from the truth. God those poor souls, "Apollo 19" or another name for it, "Mission Recovery" was organized to recover the bodies that were found on the moon during Apollo 18, it was supposed to be kept secret from everyone. They chose me and three other strong-willed and able-bodied men for this mission, I will not provide our names due to confidentiality and I will just use man 1, 2, and 3, as soon as we went through some brief training and other typical things you would have to go through. Myself, and the three other men were already known astronauts, or at least we were. September 3rd, 2005 was our set date to launch for "Mission Recovery". As we all entered the locker rooms to put our suites on and prepare for launch we all started talking about the mission. "You ready boys?" Man 2 asked. "This supposed recovery mission might be a waste of our time," Man 3 said. "Yea but at least we get to see space!" Man 1 said. I then said, "Do any of you realize we are going to recover bodies of men who have served our country?" All the men fell silent. "Have some respect," I said. "What do you think they will do with the bodies once we get them back?" "They will probably study and examine the bodies then bury them," Man 1 said. Two hours later, launch began. "Here we go," Man 2 said. As soon as we left the atmosphere of the Earth we all marveled at the beautiful, amazing universe. The stars glimmered and twinkled throughout our journey. We all had a sense of hope before we realized why we were going to the moon in the first place. Hours later, we arrived at the giant rock, "We are gonna be doing this for hours or even days?" Man 3 said. "Let's just find the bodies and get this over with alright?" I said to them through the comms. We spent at least three days looking and searching for the missing bodies from "Apollo 18". Each day, we told Mission Control that we haven't found a trace of the bodies and where they could have gone. But the fourth day we... found... oh God.. we found one body of the three men. We woke up from our slumber and headed out for our fourth day on the moon. We found a small cave on an area of the moon. We decided that we needed to take a look inside. "I don't like this, we.. we should head back," Man 2 said with a look of concern in his eyes. "Oh c'mon, we have to look, we are on a mission may I remind you?" I said to them. All the men nodded in agreement. It was at least two hours before we actually found something in the cave. Through our flashlights we could seen a glove lying on the ground motionless. "Looks like we got something," Man 3 said. "How did it get this far down in the cave?" I thought. "Let's keep searching, we will eventually find whatever took the glove off," Man 1 said. "Are you fucking crazy?! We might get lost down here!" Man 2 said. "Everyone calm the hell down, we will be alright," I said rolling my eyes. Then, something in the air shifted. All the sudden we heard it: a low, evil scream. Not like it was screaming for help, it was looking for blood and whatever it was it knew we were hear. "You are all fucking crazy! I am not staying I am going back!" Man 2 said. As he started heading back we heard him cry out for help! Then it fell silent. Man 3 started crying onto the ground and man 1 was in complete hysterics. "Everyone! Pull your shit together if we keep heading forward we can make distance between us and... and that thing we should be alright," I said to give the men at least a little hope. All the men reluctantly agreed to follow. We were walking in that damn cave for no more than three of just nothingness. Then we stumbled on it, a man lying face down on some circle in blood with words scrambled all over him and on the hard, rocky floor of the cold, still moon. Each one of us were in shock, we couldn't speak or move. Just... nothing. "We... we have to grab the body and head back..." Man 1 said frightened. "Hold up, there is something here on the wall." "What is it?" All the words were nonsense but two words were on the wall the stuck out to me: "GOD, DEVIL", then a symbol with a circle and one side were clear and the other dark. "Do you all realize what we have to do?" I asked. "What?" "We have to go to the dark side of the moon." The men and I included shivered at the thought. We continued down the cave not bothering to even take the corpse with us, we just wanted to find the other ones, and get home back to Earth. We followed the narrow path that was left in cave, our flashlights cut out a few times so we couldn't see much of what was in front of us. The cave stretched on and on forever it seemed. Our watches beeped saying it was the next day, since we aren't on earth we use things like that to tell if it is the next day. Soon, midday, it appeared we reached the end of the cave but the only problem was we couldn't see anything besides the stars that seemed to torment us. "Looks like we made it the other side," I said confidently. "How many batteries you got left in your flash?" Man 1 asked Man 3. "Oh about 4," he said. All the sudden we heard something that sent shivers down my spine and throughout my whole body. In a deep... dark... loud and echoing voice it called to us. "I.... am.... here... God... is... dead." "What... what th--" Man 3 tried to speak but he couldn't, none of us could. Then we heard it in the dark again. "Your friend has joined us now." We all looked at one another thinking about what happened to Man 2 back in the cave. His screams echoing through the darkness, still burned into my mind even till this very day I sit on my chair. Then there was a flash which I don't know how is possible conspiring there isn't whether or none of us had flashed out. But what we saw in that momentary flash I will never forget. Man 2 was standing in front of us reaching his hand out reaching for us, his face half-black like what we saw on the symbol back where we found the body. "Half-full, half-gone," I thought to look in fear. Then it was black again. Then in a quiet tone, we heard it whisper to us in the dark, "Nobody can save you from what is coming now." Then as soon as the voice stopped, the moon shook, the ground cracked, flashes of light everywhere on the dark surface of the moon. Then screams echoed everywhere through the darkness, screams of agony, loss, anger, sadness, and worst of all the cry for murder. It rang in our heads and our ears and it was soon we found out it even was heard through the comms back at Mission Control. I, Man 1 and 3 bolted back into the cave we never stopped running then I noticed Man 1 and 3 were gone. I didn't care because I knew they would not survive if they had been taken. It must have been days before I finally reached the light side of the moon, I wasted no time securing the air locks and preparing to take for launch back to Earth. As soon as I was set to go for my three-day journey back home I launched. I wanted to be as far away from the moon as possible. I was relieved when I saw the moon slowly shrinking into the distance, but my fears and nightmares were far from over, on the top of the moon I could see the three other men that fell behind, with half black faces and their hands... reaching out for me to call me back to them, I knew it wasn't them. Then I heard it one last time. "I will come for you." Then I blacked out. When I had awoken I was in my house on my couch. I know it wasn't a dream because if it was I wouldn't have gotten the two scars I had when I stumbled in the cave. It has been quite a few years but last year I noticed a dark spot on one side of my face, and it has only grown ever since. I have noticed shadows, heard voices every day. God have mercy on my soul; I think they are here... to get me, it isn't the Government. It's them... and I don't think I will ever return, it calls for me to join him, on the dark side of the moon..... Category:Beings Category:Space